


Lessons

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol
Genre: Bugs is sixteen, Encyclopedia Brown - Freeform, Encyclopedia Brown/Bugs Meany - Freeform, Encyclopedia is fifteen, M/M, Multi, Slight Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encyclopedia is tired of always having to stop Bugs from causing trouble. So he decides to teach him a lesson—or five—in a very unusual way. This leads the two into having a relationship. One based off of their peculiar pleasures (and Encyclopedia's rather........rough, merciless side). </p><p>YAOI: Encyclopedia Brown/Bugs Meany! </p><p>THIS STORY NEEDS TO BE EDITED, so please forgive the crappy grammar and etc....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a nice, humid day in Idaville. Summer vacation had just started two weeks ago for the high-schoolers. Many teens and teachers alike were happy that school had ended, but none were as happy as Bugs Meany and the Tigers. The Tigers were a gang of tough older boys that was formed in elementary school. They were often stopped by Encyclopedia, but no matter how many times he would stop them, they never seemed to learn their lesson. At the moment, the Tigers were finishing up a meeting in their clubhouse—which was really a tree-house—the original one was actually destroyed in a rain storm, when one of the boys forgot to cover it. After the meeting had ended, all the Tigers except for their leader, Bugs, left to enjoy the nice summer day...

Bugs looked around the tree-house with pride, it had been build six years ago and to this day, it was still here. Now, to think of a way to get even with Encyclopedia—without using force, of course. Because Sally Kimball—the bitch—was still protecting her 'poor Encyclopedia' and still  _wouldn't_ hesitate to blow him out of the water. Encyclopedia was fifteen years old and he still had a girl protecting him. Bugs would have scoffed right then, but Sally actually did a good job keeping him from hurting Encyclopedia...

He was so enwrapped into his thoughts, that he didn't notice the light footsteps of someone climbing up the tree-house ladder (and entering it) until the person spoke:

"Bugs, we need to talk..."  the intruder stated. Bugs noticed the stranger's voice right away and whirled around to face him, smirking inwardly as he noticed that the other male didn't have the bitch with him to protect him.

Encyclopedia was all alone.

And was very, dead meat.  

"Scram, before I break your face!" he yelled —very much wanting to do so—,  expecting Encyclopedia to flinch, but the boy stayed in his same calm stance.

_"You,_ have to stop causing trouble." Encyclopedia said, using a firm tone.

"You can't tell me what to do, pipsqueak," he scoffed. "I can cause all the trouble I want —and do whatever I want, got it?" Bugs said with a calm demeanor on his face. Encyclopedia couldn't do shit without the bitch by his side. And where was she...? Not fucking here!

"If you keep causing trouble, i'll..."

"You'll what? Call Sally? I'll take on the bitch, it's been a while since someone has put her in her place."

Encyclopedia smirked, not any kind of smirk, but a smirk of purely evil intentions. The smirk made Bugs feel a little uneasy. Bugs balled his hands into fists and swung at Encyclopedia. Well, at least, he tried to swing at him. In a split second, Encyclopedia was gone. Bugs looked in the direction he last saw Encyclopedia. A pair of arms grabbed his hands from behind and forced him on to the floor. The said person was siting on top of him, tightly holding his arms.

"I'll do this~..." Encyclopedia whispered into the other's ear. Bugs felt something being tied around his arms and hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bugs yelled. He was starting to get worried, was Encyclopedia going to torture him..?

"I'm teaching you a... _lesson._ " Encyclopedia answered in a monotone. He licked the shell of Bugs's ear, earning an unintentional shiver from the other. Then he bit down on the other's earlobe. Bugs hissed in a twisted pleasuring pain. Bugs felt something poking his ass, it was Encyclopedia's...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted. Bugs was scared, he was scared because of that...thing! It was poking his ass like they were old friends!

"Seeing you so... _helpless,_ has filled me with so much pleasure to the point of becoming aroused~. Encyclopedia answered. Bugs thought the other's voice was sinister, no, it was fucking evil! But, Bugs also felt himself getting aroused. To be in a vulnerable state, at the mercy of someone else—especially the person you would expect the least—was terribly arousing for Bugs. A guilty pleasure, one would loosely say. Encyclopedia got off the other and flipped him around, so that Bugs was laying on his back. Encyclopedia chuckle when he saw that Bugs was hard.

"My, my...eager, aren't we~." Encyclopedia teased. Bugs blushed and responded immediately.

"I wasn't the one who rubbed their hard dick on someone else's ass.." Bugs shot back.

"As if you didn't love it~..." Encyclopedia teased. As he sat back down on Bugs, straddling the other's hips, Encyclopedia hands went to Bug' shirt. He pulled it up, exposing Bugs' erect nipples and skinny, but slightly muscular torso. He immediately pinched the other's nipples roughly. He twisted them and flicked the most sensitive parts. Bugs almost let out a moan of ple-No! This was crazy! Yes he had been with other guys before, but Encyclopedia was...His arch-nemesis! So they shouldn't be doing this, Encyclopedia shouldn't be doing this. Bugs let out a small groan when Encyclopedia began to suck on his nipples. This pleased Encyclopedia, and wanting to hear more sounds come from the other's mouth, he sucked on them even more roughly.

"Oooh...!" A moan went past Bugs's weakening defenses.

"You like that~?" Encyclopedia asked—it sounded more like a statement instead of a question.

"N-n-no!" Bugs said in a shakey voice. Encyclopedia stop sucking on the other's nipple and pinched the nipples harshly, making Bugs cry out in a pleasure giving pain.

"Don't lie to  _me_.. We both know you  _like_  it."

"N-n-no, i don't! So fucking stop!" Bugs shouted, he was surprised when the other obeyed his wish. Bugs's jaw dropped, them he composed himself and yelled. "I will break your face if you try anything again!" Encyclopedia just smirked at the other and let out a small chuckle. When he left, Bugs decided to take care of his little 'problem' by calling Sarah Garland, his favorite fuck buddy. The erection went after they fucked, but something was nagging him. That something kept trying to remind him of Encyclopedia and how he had  _loved_ every minute of being under the other. No! No he didn't! He had always been the one who fucked people not a crazy version of Encyclopedia  _trying_ to fuck him! In the end, Bugs decided that he would  **not** care what Encyclopedia did and he  **would** go keep causing trouble. Starting with the next day...


	2. Chapter Two

Bugs was naked, tied up and squirming on the floor, while Encyclopedia hovered other him. He should have know! He really should have know, that messing with someone as  _evil_ as Encyclopedia would be putting his life on the line... How exactly did it end up this way?

_"Hey Bugs! I got everything set up for today's scheme!" Christopher yelled—he was one of the_ _newest members of the Tigers—forgetting that it was suppose to be a secret._

_"What the hell Christopher. The whole world doesn't need to know about our scheme." Bugs_ _whispered._

_"Okay, sorry..."_

_"Whatever, just remember not to next time, okay Chris-toph-er~." Bugs teased._

_"Don't call me that. Seriously, Don't...Call...Me...That..." Christopher hissed. He really_ **didn't** _like when people did that. The two walked towards their scheming stand and immediately began_ _to scam kids. After twenty minutes of being scammed, the kids realized they were being trick and_ _ran off to find Encyclopedia and Sally._

_Oh n-n-no! They're g-g-going t-t-t-t-t-to get t-t-t-the bi-t-tch, aren't t-t-they? Christoper stuttered_ _in fear. Christopher was one of the few people who had experienced Sally's wrath.. He_ _unknowingly broke her heart. She loved him. When she figured out he didn't return the same_ _feelings—he didn't even know her name—, she beat him into a bloody pulp. Later that day_ _someone told him that she had loved him for a year now and was going to confess to him, until_ _she realized that he never even noticed she was there. From that day forward, Christopher was_ _afraid of Sally Kimball..._

_Wait, you're still afraid of her? Bugs shouted in disbelief._

_"Y-y-yes! S-s-so i'm going t-t-to leave n-n-n-now! By-e-e!" Christopher ran off before Bugs could_ _say another word. About five minutes later, Bugs could see Sally and Encyclopedia in the_ _distance. Sally was holding up her middle finger up at him and Encyclopedia was just smirking._ _His smirk made Bugs feel uneasy, maybe he should have ran off with Christoper. Bugs began to_ _pack up the scheming stand and was almost done—he just needed to pick up the sign and put it_ _in his backpack—when Sally—who was now only a few feet away—ran towards him with her_ _fists, aiming at his head. Bugs quickly dodged the fists and dropped his backpack, just in time for_ _Sally to strike again. Once more, Sally missed her target, but Bugs ended up slipping out of his_ _stance and fell back against something. The said something was rubbing Bugs' torso and sliding_ _its hands under Bugs' shirt. It pinched and twisted Bugs nipples, which made a small moan come_ _from Bugs. Bugs struggled to get away, but the arms held him tightly. Bugs' face was flushed red_ _from the look Sally was giving him. (she looked like a Yaoi fangirl, drooling and everything) She walked towards Bugs, with rope in her hands. She tied_ _the boy's legs up (Bugs put up a struggle against her, of course) and carried him to the tree-_ _house, along side Encyclopedia. The duo surprisingly never dropped Bugs, but made it safely up_ _the tree-house stairs. Bugs landed on the floor of the tree-house with an 'omph'. He quickly tried_ _to untie his legs—Encyclopedia had let go of his upper body—Sally noticed and tied his hands_ _immediately._

_"Bitch..." Bugs muttered, glaring up at Sally._

_"Watch your mouth before i put a gag on you~." Sally shot back. Encyclopedia stayed silent,_ _looking at Bugs, (most likely undressing him with his eyes) then he turned towards Sally._

_"Sally, did you bring my..._ **toys** _?" He asked, looking slightly more creepy when she answered_

_"yes." Sally left the tree-house after she showed him the location of his 'toys'._

* * *

Encyclopedia was feeling aroused, seeing Bugs squirm helplessly, while tied up, was  **too**  much for Encyclopedia... So he opened up his bags of toys and brought out a knife. He walked over to where Bugs was, a psychopathic glint in his eyes. This made Bugs alarmed, well more alarmed than he previously was. Encyclopedia cut open Bugs' shirt, then his pants, until the other was fully nude. Encyclopedia's hands went towards Bugs' nipples, he pinched and twisted them until they were swollen. He held up a nipple in one hand and the knife in the other. Encyclopedia made a small cut on the nipple.

"Ahhh" Bugs moaned. His defenses were weakening..

"You like that?" Encyclopedia asked, his question coming out like a statement once more. Bugs knew if he said yes, there would be no stopping this mad man. He decided to against his mind today, and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Yesssss!" Bugs half-said, half-moaned. Encyclopedia was pleased with what he heard. He continued making small cuts on the nipple, while Bugs tried to quiet his moans. Encyclopedia saw blood leaking from the nipple and sucked on.

"Mmmmph! Ooooh!" Bugs was now feeling aroused, he felt a little ashamed of himself, getting aroused from the enemy; but realized the enemy was just  **too** skilled. Encyclopedia moved to the other's ass. He rubbed his thumbs over Bugs' ass and looked up to see the other blushing. It made him want to  **fuck**  Bugs into the floor. He started slashing the other's ass with his knife. One slow cut at a time.

"Nrgh! Oooh!" Bugs let out a high pitched moan, follow by a regular one. He was fully hard now. Encyclopedia, not wanting the blood to go to waste, licked the other's ass.

Bugs, if you don't bite, i'll let you have a  **taste**." Encyclopedia said to the boy beneath him. He didn't wait for an answer and roughly kissed Bugs on the lips. Bugs lips weren't soft, but they weren't hard. They were like the perfect middle for Encyclopedia. Bugs, surprised by the kiss, opened his mouth for air, but was met with a tongue stained with blood, his blood. It was making him hot. He didn't think Encyclopedia would do that. Bugs was caving in. He started kissing back, moving his tongue with Encyclopedia's. The taste of blood was intoxicating... They finally parted, a trail of saliva and blood in between the spot where their mouths were once connected. Bugs was panting, while staring hard at Encyclopedia.

"I don't care anymore...  **fuck me** ,  **cut me** , just do something! Rough and dirty, if i may ask..." Bugs was lost, lost in the pleasured pain Encyclopedia gave him. He didn't even noticed the psychopathic glint in Encyclopedia's eyes grew.. Encyclopedia slashed the other's stomach,careful not to kill him, but enough to make it hurt for a while.

"Oooh!" Bugs cried out. In his daze of pleasure, he was feeling wonderful. Encyclopedia left a few more painfully slow cuts on the other's stomach, then moved towards the other's legs.. He started from Bugs' thigh to his knee, and from his knee to the rest of his lower leg. Encyclopedia came back to the thigh, and slashed the inner part of it.

"Mmmm! Encyclopedia..." Bugs moaned, clearly not thinking about the reaction it would cause Encyclopedia to have.. Encyclopedia loved that Bugs moaned his name, and started to feel possessive over the other. He wanted to be the only one who saw Bugs like this. Bugs was  **his** alone." Encyclopedia went to Bugs' other leg and started slashing upward, from the lower part of his leg to his thigh.

"Mmmph!" Bugs felt like he was melting, in a pool of bittersweet pleasure. He couldn't think about the future, he was trapped in this moment. Encyclopedia stripped himself of clothes. It would seem like his hard rod was staring directly at Bugs.

"I'm going to-" Encyclopedia never got to finish his sentence.

"Just take me dry!" Bugs stated. Encyclopedia smirked, that was exactly what he was about to do.

"Gladly.." He answered as he pushed his dick inside of Bugs. Bugs hissed a little, having a dick being pushed inside one's self is more painful than having your...your...enemy cut you. Soon the pain turned into pleasure, and Bugs felt he liked the feeling of being fucked roughly.

"Pleasssssse! Harder! Faster! Oh fuck! Encyclopedia!" Bugs screamed out, which made his hole tighten around Encyclopedia's cock. Encyclopedia kept pounding roughly into Bugs, loving how the other tighten around him. Encyclopedia felt that his climax was coming soon and stroked the other's cock.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mmmmph!" Bugs moaned uncontrollably. It felt so good. A few more thrusts later and Bugs came. Encyclopedia only had to way a few more seconds for his only release. Encyclopedia laid next to Bugs, who was still tied up. They kept panting until Bugs finally spoke up.

"Hey, bastard. Can you untie me?" Bugs asked. Encyclopedia really didn't feel like getting punched in the face after having sex, but untied Bugs anyway, preparing for the worst. It never came. Instead, a kiss was placed on his cheek, causing him to lightly blush.

"If we can keep having sex, maybe it will stop me from causing trouble~. Bugs said quietly. Encyclopedia smirked at the statement.

"So, Bugs enjoyed the sex~?" Encyclopedia asked, again his question sounding like a statement.

"Yes...but don't go around telling everyone you're fucking me." Bugs warned.

"You won't have to worry about that Bugs. I want to be the only one who sees you like this. If anyone even looks at you in the wrong way, i'll have to torture them. Encyclopedia said, his arms holding Bugs possessively.

"I would say that's romantic, but i'm not into romantic sounding shit... So you'll only get my thanks.." Bugs replied.

"That is okay, because i wanted to sound threatening, not romantic.." Encyclopedia said, while rubbing the other's sides. Bugs freed himself from Encyclopedia's grasp and walked towards another room.

"Bugs, where are you going?" Encyclopedia asked. (He was looking forward to another round of sex)

"I'm getting the cleaning supplies.. I can't just leave this mess on the floor, the rest of the Tigers will get suspicious.." Bugs said, as he came back with a mop, broom, bucket of water, dustpan and Murphy Oil Soap.

"Okay! Lets get cleaning!" Bugs shouted. Then he added, "The faster we clean, the faster we can get out of here and have sex.." That one sentence got Encyclopedia cleaning as hard as he could...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needs to be EDITED! 
> 
> I will edit it, but....................later! XD

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do y'all think? This was dug up from the grave (and badly needs to be edited), and placed on this site, 'cause I'm not risking getting this story deleted off of Fanfiction (especially after what happened last time). 
> 
> So, like I said: THIS STORY NEEDS TO BE EDITED, so please forgive the crappy grammar and etc....
> 
> And: Sorry for being a tease (I thought it was funny back then until I actually read other people's fanfics and found out what it felt like), but your waiting (for the chapter and for editing), will be worth it (I think)!


End file.
